Adventures in Xanadu Mysterious Invader
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: This is my first Shakugan no Shana fan-fiction. What happens when a mysterious and powerful being comes to Xanadu and becomes main characters neighbor? Hilarity happens. Yuji X Shana pairing will be involved. Rated T just in case


This is my first Shakugan no Shana fanfiction. As the description told you it's about what happens to our favourite characters once they are in Xanadu. They meet a mysterious being that is beyond comprehension and they have to deal with it as best as they can. Hopefully its slightly romantic with the Yuji X Shana pairing. Anyway no more spoilers just get reading.

I do not own Shakugan no Shana just the OC character and the story.

Please enjoy

Adventures in Xanadu; Mysterious Invader

Act 1; the herald of peace and chaos.

Two months after the creation of Xanadu – close to real world Tokyo.

It wasn't a big house at all. It probably only fit at least three people living inside it at all times. Well it wasn't as if the inhabitants would ever hold more than the two of them living in it. The inside of the house was plainly furnished with very little creature comforts. The inhabitants weren't that rich just well off (they need to save up you see).

It was morning at this time and the Xanadu sun shone brightly against the small house like any other structure in Xanadu. Inside the house one of the inhabitants reacted to the sunlight. A little petite girl with black hair awoke and groaned.

"Morning already? I could have sworn I just went to bed last night." Shana muttered under her breath.

Without a second thought second removed her bed sheets and bounded up to her mirror. She looked at herself again for the hundredth time. She was small and that disgruntled her slightly but Yuji had called her cute on many occasions therefore she didn't mind so much. She fixed her hair that stuck up as bed hair and dressed herself in a simple light red dress.

"Yuji! Wake up already! It's morning!" Shana shouted

In the room opposite to Shana's a boy woke up shocked and startled. He liked waking up naturally, without any disturbance and with peace however Shana never really gave him that chance. She was so full of energy that she always liked to wake Yuji up in the loudest way possible.

"I'm awake now Shana! Please stop with the shouting!" Yuji implored

Yuji stumbled out of bed. This is why he never liked being woken up. He'll feel way too groggy in the morning. Without thinking he grabbed a pair of grey jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. He trudged out of his room where he met with a pissed of Shana. To Yuji everyday Shana looked stunning. Today was no different; with her bright red dress it looked as if she was filled with all the vitality in the world. Yuji could do nothing but blush.

"Oi Yuji, wake up early will you. It won't do you any good to sleep for too long." Shana rebuked.

"Ah sorry Shana. What are we doing today? I don't have to prepare any speeches to the tomogara or the flame haze so I'm free today." Yuji spoke as he got over the shock of seeing Shana in a red dress.

"Well I was considering taking a trip to Wilhemina's place. I haven't seen her or the baby in a week." Shana replied her anger abating at Yuji's late sleeping.

"That's alright. I was hoping to have lunch there since they have quite a nice garden at the back of the house." Yuji agreed.

So it was decided that they would go to Wilhemina's house. In order to avoid eating foods that where slightly unfavourable to the tongue they packed their own lunch which consisted of melon bread and a bento made especially by Shana according to Yuji's tastes.

Alastor who was still contracted to Shana at this time kept silent. He felt as if he didn't need to enter the conversation after all their wasn't much he could do in Xanadu. However he did listen and he observed that they were already talking like new wed couple. He couldn't help but be slightly disgruntled considering he did feel as if Shana was his daughter but if she was happy then he could handle it.

This was pretty much how days went in Xanadu. It was peaceful and albeit a little repetitive but on whole quite enjoyable to them. After all this was the peace that Yuji sacrificed many things for in order to obtain. However their peaceful days weren't going to last long.

Five hours later – on the way home from Wilhemina's house.

Shana was laughing like a hyena. On the last minute of their visit to Wilhemina's house the baby spewed out milk on Yuji. To say the least Yuji was not pleased he preferred it of he remained milk spew free for his entire life. He flew back home with a major frown on his face.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny, Yuji." Shana spoke on the verge of tears due to the amount of laughing she did.

"Sakai Yuji, even I must say it's very hilarious." Alastor admitted.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. This was my favourite shirt!" Yuji exclaimed.

"Calm down its not like it's the end of the world of anything Yuji! We'll just clean it up in the washing machine tomorrow." Shana assured Yuji

However as they flew back to their house they suddenly felt a massive power of existence pulsing out from a single being.

"It that a God's level of power of existence?!" Yuji asked worriedly.

"Could be, but the only Gods of the crimson realm are Alastor, the Snake of the festival and Shaher and none of them have made a move yet." Shana reasoned

As they got closer to their house they saw a most curious sight; a rather large house was being floated all on its own. However as they got to the ground in fact just in front of their small house they saw that a person was carrying the house with one finger. What was even crazier was that he was reading a book with his other hand.

The person was walking towards the section right next to Shana & Yuji's house. The person slowly brought the house down. Shana, Yuji and Alastor finally got a close look at the man. He had white hair and was wearing a jet black suit ( imagine Lammies' suit but everything was completely black expect the tie which was red).

"Oh, maybe this is the end of this world!" Alastor exclaimed

"Why would he be the end of the world? Isn't he just a very strong Tomogara?" Shana inquired.

At that moment the person noticed the three of them.

"Oh it's my neighbours. My apologises. I was busy fixing my house to the ground. Wait minute I got some move in soba with me or was it udon, neither way its noodles so it's all fine." The mysterious man remarked.

The person thrust his right arm in the air and it disappeared. The onlooker looked shocked, it looked like he thrust his hand in another dimension and was rummaging to find something. He pulled his hand back and in his hand found a packet of fresh soba. He subsequently gave the soba to a shocked Yuji's hand.

"Wait did that guy use an unrestricted spell or something?" Shana inquired shocked at the man in front of them.

"Ah I was being rude again. It seems that I forgot my common courtesies. My name is Revius Oswald Carmen and may I inquire your names? Wait I don't need to ask since I already can tell by the colour of your flames. So the boy is Yuji Sakai, the boy that was contracted to the Snake of the festival kun and the girl is Shana who is contracted to Alastor kun." The man claiming to be Revius Oswald Carmen stated.

The two stood their shocked. How did he know their names by looking at the colour of their flames? And what kind of monster must he be to be able to refer to two Gods of the Crimson realm with kun?

As if he realised that they where asking very controversial questions Alastor answered their questions for them.

"His name as he stated is Revius Oswald Carmen but that is just like my name 'Alastor.' His real name would be the 'Herald of Peace and Chaos' the embodiment of the crimson realm." Alastor whispered.

"Yeah that pretty much right Alastor kun but I think that we can finish this conversation inside my house." Revius interjected.

He led a very nervous duo to his house. The real reason that they were nervous was because Alastor was nervous. Obviously if a God was worried then everybody should be worried as well. They would soon know why.

The inside of Revius' house was like a blank canvas. It was completely blank white with no furniture. It was multi storied with at least five rooms inside.

"Well I better bring in some furniture." Revius remarked as he looked at the barren state of his house.

Subsequently Revius disappeared. They assumed he teleported or something. Alastor used this opportunity to continue his conversation.

"He is the last person you would want to make angry. As I told you he is the embodiment of the crimson realm."

"Wait does that make him the ruler of the crimson realm?" Shana asked Alastor.

"Wrong. I'm the embodiment of the crimson realm so basically I am the crimson realm in an easily movable existence. That obviously means that I have pretty much all the powers of the crimson realm. If your asking how much power I have then look at it like gathering all the crimson denizens, include the three Gods and you probably wouldn't have enough power to have a half of what actually have. Remember the denizens a simply parts of the crimson realm not all of it." Revius corrected as he came back out of nowhere and bought all his furniture into his home from another dimension.

Included in his mass of furniture and appliances was a sofa, a bed, a oven, a microwave and various shelves which contained magazines and books that Yuji recognised as manga orientated. The trio got the impression that Revius was on a leisure trip or at least what ever could be called a leisure trip to someone as powerful as him.

He indicated to Shana and Yuji to sit. Without anyone barely noticing he pulled out some cup noodles and was in the process of pouring hot water when the two sat down. They noted how easy going Revius was despite the fact that he was very powerful. He placed his cup noodles to cook.

"Well I'll wait for my noodles to cook by re introducing myself. I am Revius Oswald Carmen, the herald of peace and chaos and the embodiment of the crimson realm as to why my title is called the 'herald of peace and chaos' I'll let Alastor answer that." Revius introduced as he smiled looking at the cocytus containing Alastor.

"Well, his title is isn't like the true names of the crimson denizens it's more of a nickname than anything. Well the reasons he is called the 'herald of peace and chaos' is because his actions are equally likely to bring peace and chaos. This is because he remained neutral through everything. One instance to his actions is when the flame hazes and the Tomogara where having another massive war over the Sahara desert. He just happened to be there and sneezed. Because he wasn't controlling is powers that much his sneeze became the largest recorded sandstorm in the desert and destroyed the flame haze's side. That not to mention the time he tried to remove the dirt form his shoes and accidentally caused a tremor that destroyed the tomogara's formation allowing a flame haze victory." Alastor explained nervously.

"Correct Alastor kun. As expected of the one of the three denizens that has confirmed my existence before this date. Well apart for the occasional loud story I created I usually stay out of the way of events. As such I'm pretty much an observer to events that interest me. To this current date I'm pretty much a fan of Japanese culture or more specifically manga and anime." Revius explained.

"And another thing; is there an internet connection here or am I meant to go somewhere else?" asked Revius.

The couple was pretty much shocked. How could he take everything so carelessly? In fact it seemed he was here in Xanadu because it interested him and not because he needed to be here.

"Uh, Revius sama. I think the three of us will our leave here. We're pretty sleepy so goodbye." Shana excused.

"No honorifics please. Just call me Revius. Good night." Revius fare welled as he snapped his fingers.

At the snap of his fingers Shana, Yuji and Alastor moved to the inside of their house. When they came to they where in the living rooms feeling slightly dazed. Yuji tried to discuss how they could deal with him but Alastor stopped him.

"It's pointless to try to oppose him. What he said about his power was a fair indication of the power of existence he carries. Nobody can oppose him and get away with it." Alastor explained.

"Wait does that mean that with his powers it possible that he could destroy the Xanadu if he wanted to?" asked Yuji worriedly.

"Yes and if he uses all of his powers its likely he'll have enough power to destroy Xanadu and earth itself." Alastor told the both of them.

Don't worry this is going to be a comedy fanfiction. It's just that I needed to make it so that the character where under pressure to deal with him in their normal lives. He will have interesting effects on the characters in later chapters. As I said this is my first Shakugan no Shana fanfiction so please review to help me out.


End file.
